


Doll: The Fanmade Epilogues

by Magicfoxwrites



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based off a work that is not my own, Dark, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Rivals, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Thereputic Writing, Will remove if asked, non-magic au, serial killer au, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfoxwrites/pseuds/Magicfoxwrites
Summary: A series of self contained epilogues based around another persons fic. A fanfiction of a FanfictionDoll: by Aevum Ace, is an incredibly dark fic that I recently binged, and left me emotionally compromised enough to spend my day writing a few scattered and diffrent epilogues.Warning: This is also a dark fic.  Also if you have not read Doll, this will make no sense to you whatsoever.Doll also, is not for the Faint of Heart. You can check it out yourself, if you are someone who enjoys dark fics. If it's not your thing, then this will also not be your thing.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish & Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684202) by [AevumAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevumAce/pseuds/AevumAce). 



**Table of Contents:**

**Ending 1: Diana’s Victory** **  
**Pairing: Diana/Akko (a bit).

  
  
**Ending 2: Sucy’s Victory**

Pairing: Sucy/Akko

**Ending 3: Rivalry and Sacrifice.** **  
**Pairing: None Romantic, Sucy-Diana Rivals.

**Ending 4: An Unexpected Reunion**

Pairing: Diana and Amanda

  
  
  
  
  


Preface!  
  
 **If you have not Read Doll by AveumAce, this will make no sense to you whatsoever.**  
  
  


This is a fan made epilogue to another person’s fanfiction.  
  
It is based off a fic called [ Doll by AveumAce ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684202/chapters/33927327) , an incredibly dark fic that is not for the faint of heart! Which is where I am. The faint of heart.  
  
I wrote this for myself mostly, having a strong desire for closure and deciding to write it myself. And now i'm posting it.  
  


A couple of quick things.  
  
This is for silly fun, and something I wrote for myself that I felt the need to share with others. This is not meant to be a “Replacement” in any way shape or form.  
  
I am not saying I am a better writer, I in fact know I am not.  
  
I enjoyed the fic a LOT. It gave me the emotion I was seeking, however that emotion just so happened to make me desire creating a fictional work with a somewhat happier ending.  
  
No, not ALL stories need a happy ending. There are places for dark stories, and Doll was a great example of that. I however, am weak and am writing this for myself and for others.  
  
If the author asks me to take it down, I will without any question. 

This story is a collection of various endings I wrote, some happier than others. 

  
Though few of them I would describe as happy. Either way if hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Ending 1: Diana's Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana wakes up. Everything has ended, and she remains Victorious... But is it really a victory?

Ending 1: Diana’s Victory. 

  
Diana slowly woke up, laying in a hospital bed. A sobbing Japanese girl pressed against her lap. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. She reached and pet Akko’s head, smiling a little bit, but seeing something squeezed around Akko’s hand.    
  
It looked like the Doll, the Doll that caused everything and led to the death of so many people. Only, it looked fried. Destroyed. Diana frowned, looking down at the sobbing friend of hers, and petting her head.    
  
  
  


\------

The Blytonbury killer was caught. Though so many had lost their lives. Her own involvement had been scrubbed, and never released to the public. Though her own memory of the events will always plague her.    
  
In her dreams, she still sees the face of Amanda, begging for her to put a stop to Sucy. Andrew, stabbing himself in front of everyone. Frank, dying and choking at her feet. And though she had not seen it, Wangari’s death plagued her as well. Another death for everyone involved.    
  
Avery however, seemed to make a full recovery. A small constellation that in these dark times was one of the few things keeping the british girl from breaking down from it all.    
  
This was a victory. The deaths would now stop. And life can continue, right?    
  
Walking through the empty halls of Luna Nova said a different story. Things can never really return to how they once were. She walked by the table of Jasminka and Constanze, both of them eating their lunch in silence.    
  
Diana so badly wanted to sit with them, but she felt she had no right. Hannah, Barbara, and Avery were together. She had been forgiven for the things she said, and an explanation had been given. They were friends once again. She could sit there.    
  
Right now however, she saw Akko sitting by herself. She frowned, her feelings for her were… complicated. She sat with her.    
  
“We never really talked after I woke up,” Diana began. “You were able to undo the curse on me… But Sucy..”    
  
Akko nodded.    
  
“You still care for her. Despite everything she did.” Diana said, hands reaching for hers.    
  
“It hurt… I wanted her to just stop. I believed that if I could reason with her, then bad things would stop happening..”    
  
“You let her do a lot of bad things.” Diana said.    
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Do you regret that you did that?”   
  
Akko looked away. “I don’t know.”   
  
“Chloe said things about you. I didn’t want to believe them at first.. She said you were a Sociopath, though a functioning one.”    
  
Akko could only nod. “Yeah. I guess... I have a hard time grasping certain things. A hard time caring about other people. Or, rather, people who aren’t close to me.”    
  
“And you still chose to risk Sucy’s life for mine..?”    
  
“I love Sucy. I still do. I don’t think her life would have been happy as a doll. And I don’t think you would be happy in a Coma. I hurt both of you. I sat silent, I did nothing when bad things were happening, I played ignorant... I could have stopped all of it. But I didn’t.”   
  
Diana closed her eyes. “I want to argue with you, and say something uplifting. But you’re right.”   
  
“So no second date huh?” She asked, a small weak smile.    
  
Diana looked away, her arms folded. “Akko. Despite everything. I do want to get to know you better. I’m a detective. I need to see things with my own eyes. And who you are, and who you aren’t, is still a mystery for me.”   
  
Akko frowned. “You know, not every mystery has a happy ending. You might now like what you’ll see. Or what you’ll discover.”   
  
Diana nodded. “I know. And I’ll be prepared to make that judgement.” 

“I think you’re hiding from the truth.”    
  
“Then show me the truth. Show me who you really are.” Diana said, staring at Akko. “Right now, I don’t know what to make of you.”    
  
Akko looked away. Nodding slightly. “I actually have one place I need to be today. Would you like to come to a funeral with me.?    
  
Diana closed her eyes, and nodded.    
  
  


\------------

  
  
The two of them stood under a large tree. Akko had a small bag in her hand, containing the Ashes of Sucy’s body.    
  
Diana instead had the doll that Sucy that once housed the soul of Loa, and later Sucy. It was burnt, ripped, clearly destroyed. The button eyes staring at her, but no soul housing her.    
  
“Akko, you know Sucy better than I. How much of what happened, do you think was the Doll, and how much do you think was Sucy?”   
  
Akko began spreading the ashes at the foot of the tree. “I don’t know. I want to believe the Doll was manipulating her. That Sucy was a good person… But I don’t know.”    
  
Diana nodded. It was an honest answer.    
  
“Do you think, we are who we are, because we are born that way, or how we are raised?” Akko asked, turning her head to Diana.    
  
“It’s hard to say,” The british girl replied, setting the destroyed doll down. “I’ve been told Sucy had a hard life. You were the only person who ever showed her kindness. She saw me as a threat. She grew protective. She grew jealous. She killed. And each time she did it, she grew darker and darker”    
  
Akko stood away. Looking down at the small pile of ashes and the doll resting against the tree.    
  
“We’ve talked about religion a few times Akko.” Diana said. “Did Sucy believe in an afterlife. We debated about it, but I never could read her.”    
  
“She believed in reincarnation. That she’ll one day be reborn as someone else.”   
  
“Then I hope she has a blessed next life.”   
  
Akko folded her arms against herself. “Me too. Maybe I’ll see her. Maybe I’ll meet whatever small girl she becomes. Maybe…”    
  
Diana put a hand on her shoulder. “I hope you see her again one day. However it happens.”   
  
Akko wiped her eyes. “I thought you’d be angrier at her. I thought this would be another happy day.”   
  
“It’s just another death Akko. The murders have stopped, that’s a good thing, but there’s never anything good about another human's death.”   
  
Akko laughed. “You and Sucy have a lot in common, funny enough. But also, a lot different. Sucy saw death as a solution to many problems. Even her own as it seems.”    
  
Diana closed her eyes. “I gathered that. Needless to say. I won’t celebrate her death. I simply wish her happiness in whatever next life she finds herself in. Same as everyone who died.”    
  
There was a long silence as they stared at the cremation of the body, with the scorched doll resting. Akko leaned against Diana’s head.    
  
There was a lot of uncertainty right now. And truth be told, Diana didn’t even know if she could ever really forgive Akko. The murders have stopped, but who knows if this is the end of everything.    
  
Diana would never truly heal from all the death she witnessed. The scars that grew would haunt her, and sometimes she’d wake up in a cold sweat, wishing she’d been dead. Wishing to not have the memories that she had, wishing to be with the friends she lost.    
  
But sometimes, Diana mused, the only thing you can do for the dead, is live for them. Diana didn't know exactly if she believed in any sort of afterlife. But if it did, she couldn’t wait to get there, and tell Andrew and Amanda all about her life.    



	3. Ending 2: Sucy's Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the rest of the world, Diana is victorious, having woken up from the hospital... But, is it really Diana?

Ending 2: Sucy’s Victory

  
To the public, the Blytonbury Killer was put to justice. Diana Cavandish, having fallen into a coma for about a week, had woken up as good as ever! The killing had stopped, and life could begin once again.    
  
Though scandal said that apparently Diana was dating a woman these days. She had taken one miss Kagari. The two are almost always together.    
  
Akko herself held Diana’s arm as they walked home, her head pressed against her, a weak happy expression, as she looked up.    
  
“Should we feel… bad about this, Sucy?”   
  
The face of Diana contorted into a toothy smile. She had been acting it up all day, pretending to be a prissy aristocrat, but Sucy pet Akko’s head and cackled. “Bad about what? This is great. Everyone thinks i’m dead, and the murders have all stopped… Loa turned out to be a bitch, but I got Diana’s body out of it!”    
  
Akko nodded, still looking down. “I still feel bad…”    
  
“Don't,” Sucy replied. “She got what was coming to her. She kept pushing her nose into other people’s business. And putting it where it didn’t belong! It’s not my fault this is what happened…”    
  
Akko looked down. “You don’t even feel a little bad..?”    
  
Sucy looked down at Akko’s face. She really wished she could say of course not. Time away from the doll however, has sort of made things shift and things settle. She would be hard pressed to say she felt guilty about protecting Akko.    
  
But Diana.. She was a fun rival. There was something about the thrill of trying over and over again and failing. It pissed her off, but she missed it. The challenge, the rivalry. She missed trying to think of how she was going to get to her next.    
  
But now, she was safe. Akko was safe.    
  
“Can I… Suggest something..?” Akko asked. Sucy cocking an eyebrow as the two of them head towards the park.    
  
  


\-----------

_ “You two are despicable.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Sucy rarely moved the Doll from Akko’s house these days. Diana wasn’t exactly much help, and her soul wasn’t exactly magic. But Akko finally suggested doing the right thing.    
  
“Look, don’t look at me. I wasn’t the one who put you in that doll.” Sucy said in Diana’s body.    
  
_ “I don’t want to hear it! You and Akko are both horrible despicable people who deserve each other!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Akko frowned. “I don’t know what she’s saying, but it’s probably not nice.. Diana, i’m really sorry. About everything. I tried to help you both! This just… so happened to be what happened…” She looked down tearfully. “But i’m going to make it right.”    
  
_ “How do you propose to do that? Give me my body back?”  _ Diana cried _.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Sucy smirked instead. Making a small pyre. “These came from home. Luckily, you're not exactly cursed, or incredibly magical. Just a soul in a doll.” Sucy continued to put various regents and salts surrounding it.    
  
“Diana… I just want to say… I’m really sorry…” She looked down. “I know i’ve wronged you. In more ways than one. Ways that I can never forgive myself with. You deserve so much better.. I know that if I brought you back, things could never go right, and I could never make them right..    
  
I’m sorry Diana, I know i’m an awful person. I just hope whatever afterlife you head too.. I hope it's good. Okay?”    
  
The doll laid against the tree. The pyre getting made.    
  
“Atsuo Kagari. If I can curse you, I would. Believe me, I am trying. But in case I can’t. Please. For my final wish... I don’t want anyone else to have to die. Sucy, Akko. No more murders. No more death. Akko if you’ve ever truly loved me, can you make that promise.”   
  
Akko wiped her eyes, tears dripping. “Yeah… I can promise that. Goodbye Diana… I really wish I could have saved both of you..” 

“Will this hurt?”   
  
Sucy looked down and sighed. “No. It won’t. You're a doll. You have no pain. You exist to make other people feel pain. And right now, you’re just about useless for that too. Goodbye. My greatest rival.”   
  
The torch was thrown. The fire was set. The doll burned, and true to Sucy’s word, there was no pain. The ashes filled the air, and Diana’s soul flew into the sky. Going wherever souls go.    
  
Akko held Sucy’s arm, frowning as she watched. “I still feel bad.. About everything. About all the murders.”   
  
Sucy scoffed. “It’s over now Akko. I don’t even have a way to kill anymore. Sure, there’s probably other magic, but with all the trouble this was? I think i’m done.”    
  
Akko laid her head against Sucy’s shoulder. “I love you.”   
  
Sucy pet her head. “I love you too…. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for… all the trouble I caused. The doll really did mess with my head.”    
  
“So you wouldn’t have killed Thomas if not for the doll..?”   
  
“Well, yeah him. I would have killed him with an ice pick.” She said, smirking. “But a few of them probably didn’t deserve it, admittedly.”    
  
Akko giggled. “Well. I’ll take your word for it. Come on. Let’s go”    
  
“We can still kill Lotte if you want though. She’s still on my mind.”    
  
“I’ll think about it”

  
Sucy continued to live Diana’s life. Though it was clear to many that it wasn’t really her, they honestly didn’t do much about it. Sucy true to her word, stopped killing people. Mostly because she lost the ability to do so with ease. But the drive to do so left as well.    
  
Her body would grow, and become a split image of her mom’s once lover. In many ways, it was fitting. Her father was just some nobody her mother slept with and killed. She was now a perfect union of her mother and her true love.    
  
Akko would promise to never leave her side again. And she never broke that promise.    



	4. Ending 3: Rivalry and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko when given the options to save one or the other decides to take another option.

Ending 3: Rivalry and Sacrifice. 

  
  


Sucy found herself slowly waking up from some bed of some origin. Figuring out her surroundings left was next to impossible, not with her head pounding the way it was. The last several hours were a complete blur, perhaps even the last few days.

The blurriness of the world slowly faded as Sucy could see a single figure sitting at the foot of the bed. A bed that she quickly figured out belonged to one Akko Kagari…    
  
Rubbing her eyes, expecting to see her, she instead found Lotte Jannson. Sucy gritted her teeth, staring at the finnish girl. “What are you doing here…”   
  
“A favor. Though it’s probably not one that you deserve.” Lotte answered back. “It was one that was requested however, and what can I say? I’m a people pleaser.”   
  
“How am I alive? I was attached to the doll…” Sucy tried to figure out her surroundings, noting the fact that she was in Akko’s room, and in her bed. However more things felt incredibly odd.    
  
She noted that her voice sounded very much different. And when she looked down, she could see long brown hair where her usual was. It dawned on her.    
  
“You can thank Akko for that...” Lotte said dryly.    
  
“ _ What do you think?”  _ came Akko’s voice, coming from _ t _ he corner of the room _. “I hope my body isn’t too bad…”  _   
  
Sucy’s head turned, and saw the doll laying there on a chair.    
  
“What did you DO?!?!” Sucy cried, staring at Lotte. “I’m going to kill you!”    
  
Lotte shrugged. “It was Akko’s idea. Mine was to destroy both you and Diana and end this cycle once and for all… Akko saw fit to argue with me however, and we came up with this solution that hinders on Akko not becoming evil.”    
  
Sucy raced out of bed. The many subtle differences of being inside someone else’s body hitting her at once. The difference in weight, height, muscle mass. Causing her to nearly trip as she reached and gripped the familiar doll in her hands, with another familiar voice.    
  
“Akko you moron! Do you know what you’ve subjected yourself to!”    
  
_ “Yeah… _ ” Akko replied. _ “The only way both of my friends can be alive and happy. Now I don’t have to choose either of you.”  _   
Sucy’s face fell. “So Cavandish is alive too…?”    
  
Lotte nodded. “We were able to undo the curse. It helped get you out of the doll so Akko only risked her own life. And what do you know, the operation was a success.”    
  
Sucy snarled. “Good for her. But what happens now?”   
  
Lotte shrugged. “You live your life I guess. Obviously you’re going to be monitored by us witches. Make sure no more murders happen.”   
  
“Now you care?” She cocked an eyebrow.    
  
Lotte shrugged. “Akko’s currently not capable of killing anyone. I didn’t exactly know the magic needed to give her that ability, and she’s not a witch of the Manbavaran, so it doesn’t come naturally to her. But neither does all the other dolls abilities, like flight. Or cooking you a hearty breakfast in the morning.”   
  
_ “Yeah… I’m sort of just… stuck here…”  _ The doll Akko said.  _ “But at least you can’t kill anyone now... Not with magic.” _

“Also, most importantly,” Lotte replied with a small smile on her face. “The wanted Blyonbury killer has been put to justice. Isn’t this what you wanted? To escape punishment?”   
  
“This is the last thing I wanted! Akko is a doll! A fate worse than death! And I am just supposed to live her life now??” She was livid. Everything she did was for Akko’s sake. Every tear to her soul, for Akko.    
  
Lotte shrugged. “I told her to just end you.”   
  
Sucy spat at her face.    
  
“Fair” The finnish girl said, wiping it away with a cloth. “The circumstances of what you do now… Are up to you. Though, perhaps now we can go get coffee…?”   
  
There was a unifying shout from both Sucy in Akko’s voice, and Akko’s voice from the doll yelling at the witch to get out. 

\------------

Sucy walked through the street in Akko’s body. The wind blowing in her face. Akko firmly in her bag. The philipino girl inside the Japanese girls body was angry… Very angry. “You could have just walked away and lived your damn life… Now you’re the cursed one! You undid everything I did for you!”    
  
_ “Exactly…”  _ The doll said. “ _ Everything you did was because of me. Everything that happened was because I let it happen. I was too cowardly to stop you because I didn’t want you to hurt, I loved you… And I still do”  _

“Stupid... “ She sighed. “Well I have to live your life now. Though I guess I didn’t have much of a life to live before…”   
  
_ “I’ll feed you the answers. I’m with you okay Sucy? Until you die”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “And then what? You grow more powerful? Kill me?” She shot back. “You don’t know what being in that doll will do to you…”   
  
_ “I’m not Loa…”  _

Sucy grunted, walking towards the school. The small class is now even smaller. Between the students murdered, and those who decided not to come back. Even with the supposed murderer caught, the school will never get its reputation back.    
  
Sucy didn’t care. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered coming beyond trying to reclaim some kind of normalcy once again. She saw Ursula, or Chariot she guessed, looking towards her. Staring sadly at her.    
  
“Good morning professor.” Sucy said, trying to mimic Akko’s accent.    
  
“...Good morning...Sucy” Chariot said back. “Is Akko with you?”   
  
Sucy frowned, of course she knew. “She can hear you..”    
  
_ “I guess you already know huh Professor… Please… For me… Can you not tell anyone?” _ _   
_ _   
_ “She can’t hear you, idiot…” She groaned. Rubbing her temples. “Okay. She’s asking you not to tell anyone. For her sake.”   
  
Chariot nodded. “I don’t understand what she see’s in you. But I made a promise to protect you. And a promise to protect her… As far as I see it. I have failed. But things are as they are. You’ve killed multiple people, and taken lives that can never be replaced… Things are over for now. But I will be watching you”    
  
Sucy snarled. “Whatever…”    
  
Chariot sighed. “And you are to act like Akko in front of her family. And keep up the facade. This is now your life.”   
  
“I didn’t ask for this!”    
  
“And neither did the many who perished... This is your life now. This is your sentence. This is your punishment. Consider it community service.” She said darkly.    
  
Sucy walked past her. Head looking down. She wished she died. Nothing is at all how she wanted it. Everything is awful…    
  
_ “I’m sorry Sucy..”  _ Came Akko’s voice.   
  
Sucy looked down into her bag. And shook her head. “Don’t… You’ve given me a second chance at life. More than I can say for yourself…”    
  
There was a bang of guilt inside Sucy. Her actions lead to the one person in the world she actually cared about suffering. Her being away from Loa gave her time to really reflect on her actions.    
  
Did she regret killing Thomas? No.    
  
Did she regret killing Andrew? Eh.    
  
Frank? That was an accident.    
  
Though some of the people towards the end might have been a bit much. She really didn’t know exactly where she stood on her own feelings. She wasn’t exactly sure how much magic she had in this body, enough to still talk to Akko, but Akko wasn’t exactly a magical being either. Could she do the same things Loa did?    
  
Probably not.    
  
Sucy had to live with her actions in either case. She’d have Akko’s whole remaining life to reflect on exactly where she crossed the line from sympathetic murderer to unsympathetic.    
  
_ “Personally, I think it was when you tried to kill Diana. That’s when all of the problems started. If you just laid low, you could have gotten away with it!”  _

“Stop reading my mind.” 

\-----

Sucy sat at a table by herself. All of Akko’s old friends were thankfully nowhere to be found. Lotte and Chloe both knew her secret and decided to give her space. It was better this way. The school would likely close down any day now. She would probably be forced to go back to Akko’s parents house.    
  
Sucy smirked, musing at the idea that she would finally get to know what loving parents are.    
  
Her peace was interrupted however, when a certain blonde Jr. Detective sat down with her. She had to try hard to hide her contempt, remembering that this was Akko. Staring into Diana’s blue eyes, remembering just recently that she tried to kill her.    
  
“Hey Diana” Sucy said, looking at her. Wondering what she wanted.    
  
“....Akko” Diana replied.    
  
_ “Oh no…” _ Akko said from inside the bag.  _ “I can’t imagine this is going to be a nice talk Sucy… Please… can you please for my sake by hospitable?” _   
  
Sucy kept a straight face. Putting on a fake Akko-like smile. She wanted nothing more than to use Akko’s body to spit on this woman, using her voice to say all the feelings she felt about her. But even now, she didn’t know what those feelings were.    
  
“So” Sucy said, trying her best to mimic Akko’s mannerisms. “How are you..? Are you feeling better after being put in a coma?”   
  
Diana closed her eyes. “Life’s been hard. If you really want to know. I’ve lost so many people. And lost faith in so many others.”    
  
“...” Sucy said, looking away.    
  
Diana continued. “As it turns out, so many people knew of Sucy’s manipulation. So many people knew what she was doing. And yet, they remained neutral. Not interfering despite so many innocents dying.”    
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sucy said. 

“You were one of them, Akko.” Diana said, staring into her eyes. “You knew Sucy was murdering people. You knew she killed Frank. You allowed her to kill Andrew… You allowed her to control Avery. And you even knew she killed Amanda. One of your friends.”   
  
There was a painful silence. Sucy was waiting for Akko to say something.    
  
“ _ Tell her… Tell her that I'm sorry. That I was scared. That. I didn’t know what to do.”  _   
  
Sucy repeated what Akko said. Trying her best to act the part.    
  
“I had an argument with Chole, I'm sure you know Akko…” She said closing her eyes. “She called you, a functioning Sociopath. I was angry at her. She told me I didn’t know who you were, I didn’t believe her.”   
  
A neutral expression from Sucy.    
  
_ “It’s true..” _ Akko said.  _ “I have a hard time understanding people. You can say that maybe i’m selfish. Maybe I don’t understand love as much as I want to. Maybe... I wanted to so badly have my cake and eat it too. To be able to have both Sucy, and you. And maybe, I turned a blind eye, because I was scared, and because I so wanted to believe Sucy could be saved. That I just wanted the murders to stop…”  _

Sucy once again, repeated, word for word, acting like the words were her own. Speaking as Akko.    
  
“Akko. Your reasonings are your own, and they matter little to me. I only have one question. Sucy, and the doll. Where are they, and are they a danger to anybody?”   
  
Sucy winced. She tried to think of what to say exactly.    
  
“Well..” Akko said. “I guess I'm here, but I can’t exactly use your magic so I'm not really a danger… You should just tell her the witches took it.”   
  
Before Sucy could open her mouth, she saw a smirk on Diana’s face.    
  
“Interesting.” She said.    
  
Sucy winced. “What is… I didn’t say anything…”   
  
Diana leaned forward. “Sucy, a part of your soul is still inside me.”   
  
There was silence. Both from Akko and Sucy.    
  
“I can hear her. Akko’s voice, from inside the doll in your bag.” Diana said, giving a confident stare. “She gave you her body, and now she’s powerless. Although I didn’t need her to speak to know something was off. You said my name in your accent. I said a lot of things about Akko, and your face remained rather neutral. You weren't acting like I was saying harsh criticisms about you.. You were acting like I was talking about someone else.”    
  
Sucy smirked back. “Is that so? You want a hand now? A clap? So what’s next? You call the cops? The witch council? Am I going to jail?”   
  
Diana shook her head. “No. No Sucy. I’m not going to call the cops. They wouldn’t believe me. And the people that would? They all want to just bury this and protect you. Inspector Croix, Akko, Lotte, Chariot, they all knew what you did. They all knew how you did it. They all kept silent about it. Waiting for the worse to happen, leading me in circles.”   
  
_ “Diana… I really am sorry! I tried to-”  _

“Akko.. I really don’t want to hear it.” She said with a frown. “Right now. I only want one thing. To avenge the people you killed. Andrew, Frank, Amanda… You killed them Sucy. And I will bring you to justice. And I will do it on my own.”    
  
A smile crept on Sucy’s face. This declaration. It should have pissed her off, but instead, she felt something inside of her. Something powerful. “Then I’ll be forced to kill you”   
  
Diana smiled and reached towards her blonde hair. Plucking a single strand and dropping it in Sucy’s food. “Here you go. Do something with it.”   
  
Sucy stared back.    
  
“You can’t” She smiled. “You're powerless right now.”   
  
“I’ll find other ways to kill you. I don’t need Loa, or Akko…” She said with a smirk. “You were always such a challenge to kill… and even in the end, I wasn’t able to do it.”   
  
Diana folded her arms with a challenging look on her face. “Well well. Then I guess I’ll have to find a way to expose you myself. Without any Watsons, Nancy Drews, or police help… I’ll do it on my own.”    
_   
_ _ “Guys.. please don’t fight…” _ Akko tried.  _ “I sacrificed myself so you two could live! Please! Live!”  _   
  
There was mutual laughter from the two of them.    
  
“But don’t you see Akko?” Sucy said, looking up at the fierce blue eyes. “This is living. I feel so alive right now”    
  
“I understand you more than I would like to Sucy. I understand you more than anyone in the world. The pain you feel. The loneliness.. You inflicted all of that one me. There’s only one thing honestly keeping me alive right now. And that, is the thought of finally putting you away.”   
  
“Then I wish you the best of luck.. Because there is plenty of magic in this world. All I have to do is find the right one, and I’ll win. Once and for all”    
  
“The only reason you were able to do as well as you did” Diana replied. “Was because I didn’t know magic existed… Now that I do, we are on the same playing field. I won’t lose this time.”   
  
There was a powerful mutual hatred between the two of them. And a deep irony. The only thing either of them had to live for anymore, was for the other. 

Akko sacrificed herself to live life as a doll. Watching the events around her, watching as Sucy and Diana spent the remaining years playing cat and mouse with each other. 

  
And, despite everything. Sucy was now with Akko, and she was hers forever.    
  



	5. Ending 4: An unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana stands alive, but seeing all the lives lost from the curse takes a toll. Though it turns out, there was one unexpected survivor there to greet her.

Ending 4: An Unexpected Reunion.

  
  
  


Diana stood at the Cemetery, staring at the graves of those she lost. Looking at Andrew and Frank’s grave at her feet. Sighing sadly. “I failed both of you. If only I hadn’t been so foolish…”    
  
  
Diana and Sucy’s curses were both undone, both of them safe. It was a miracle, but it never undid all the damage done. Sucy was still in the doll, her soul trapped. But Akko continued to keep it company. Trying to find ways to free her.   
  
It wasn’t exactly the victory Diana was hoping for, but it was justice. The villain lost. And yet, the Blonde stood silent and staring at the graves, wondering if there was something else she could have done. If there was some way to have avoided all of this. Perhaps there was…    
  
She was far too lost in thought to hear the footsteps behind her. Too busy wondering when exactly Amanda’s funeral was going to be. She hadn’t heard any word of it, and wondered if the body was still being examined.    
  
“Ughhhh” Came a voice behind her. Diana turned. And saw a sickly looking woman. Holding her arms up. Red hair, black eyes, bloody marks all over her face. Limping and moaning, her clothes ripped, her mouth gaping open! She recognized that face! The face of Amanda!

Diana screamed! She reached for a small knife she kept at her side! “Stay back! Whatever dark magic conjured you! You will not continue to take this body!”   
  
The “Zombie” suddenly stopped! Waving it’s hands in front of itself. “W-woah woah! Diana! Wait! It’s me! It’s me! It’s Amanda!”   
  
Diana squinted, she examined the face further. The sickly complexion, the blood… it was all make up. She lifted the knife once again.   
  
“No it’s make up! I’m not really a zombie!”   
  
“Not YET you aren’t!” Diana said, tears welting in her eyes. “HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!? I killed you myself!!”    
  
“You REALLY shouldn’t shout that… And not while holding a knife..”   
  
“Answer the question! Before I make sure I finish the job!” Diana said gritting her teeth. A whole wash of emotions filling her.   
  
Amanda waved her hands in front of her. “Look! Look! After I died and was brought back to the police, turns out there’s a bunch of witches in this town! They are RIGHT over there!”   
  
Lotte and Chloe were standing next to each other.    
  
Chloe had a hand pressed against her face. “I really really tried to tell her not to do the Zombie thing but she insisted.”   
  
Lotte smiled. “I encouraged it.”    
  
Diana tilted her head. “I… still don’t understand… You… died…”   
  
Chloe stepped forward. “Her wounds were minimal. And she wasn’t killed by a curse. Fixing it was actually rather easy…” She said with a small smile.    
  
Lotte put a hand on her hip. “And after that, she was so recently deceased, that we were able to pull her soul back. Not an issue!”    
  
Diana blinked, staring at the woman who was currently using makeup wipes to rub the zombie makeup off her.    
  
“Yeah… I was surprised too! I’ve been told that Sucy is now a Doll? Hah. Serves her right!”   
  
Diana sighed, rubbing her temples. “Yes… She is.. It’s not as much of a victory as that doll will likely haunt my family and try to take over my body.”   
  
Amanda frowned. “Oh… Yikes… So… Should we like, burn the doll?”    
  
“It’s housed by a witch, and it makes it rather hard to do without the proper reagents. If you tried, she’d probably curse you or something.”   
  
“Wow...that..sucks! I mean, she’s in a rough spot but, that’s not a satisfying ending at all!”   
  
“Life doesn’t always have satisfying endings. I thought I was free of you, but here you are!” She was turned, giving a very stern tone, but the corners of her lips smiled.    
  
“Yeah yeah! The true curse was the friends we made along the way? Eh?”   
  
“Truly it was. Truly it was”    
  
Amanda smirked, jumping on her back. “But hey! I’m your curse! And with everything you went through i’m buying you dinner!”   
  
Diana cocked an eyebrow. “I’m rich… I don’t need to be bought dinner.”   
  
“Oh really? Damn. So you’ll buy me dinner?”    
  
“....yes.”   
  
“Wait shit really?” Amanda was surprised. “I was kidding!”   
  
Diana turned. “I put you in mortal danger, and I’d say you almost died but you DID die! If it weren’t for the fact this world is made up of magic I would have been responsible for another dumb death… Dinner is the least I can do for you.”    
  
“Wow…” Amanda said mouth open. “So you owe me huh?”   
  
“Don’t push it..” Diana said heading back to her Limo. “Come on.”   
  
Amanda smirked. “Oh oh! Is this like a Genie thing? Do I get two more wishes”   
  
“What do you want?” Diana said dryly.    
  
“A motorcycle!”    
  
“Okay”    
  
“REALLY??” Amanda’s mouth was slack jawed. “Can I pick which one?”   
  
“I know which one you want. You want the shooting star. Yes”    
  
Amanda was just amazed… “you really are giving me whatever I want…?”   
  
Diana closed her eyes. Sitting in the Limo. “Yes. I want to make it up to you.. And I don’t want to lose this chance to make it right. I’ve learned something Amanda. Every day is a blessing. And the people we have close to us, we might lose. So yes…”   
  
Amanda thought some more. Sitting next to Diana with a smirk. “So anything huh…. I want… A date with you!” She said, a shit eating grin.   
  
Diana closed her eyes. “Okay”   
  
“....REALLY?!?” Amanda said, completely surprised.    
  
“...I was already buying you dinner, I assumed that was supposed to be a date. But if you want to waste your 3rd wish be my guest.”    
  
“Wait wait! I want something else!”   
  
“Too late. You’re getting Dinner, a motorcycle, and a date.”    
  
“Do I at least technically get two dates?”   
  
“If you behave yourself you can even have a third.”   
  
Amanda blinked. Staring at Diana. Smirking. “What about a fourth.”   
  
Diana looked at her. “You’ll have to earn the 4th.”   
  
“Oh? You mean like dying for you!”    
  
“I feel two dates and a Motorcycle are worth that.”    
  
Amanda huffed. “Oh? Then how about THIS. Two dates, a motorcycle, and… One kiss right now… And I won’t ask for anymore.”   
  
Diana cocked an eyebrow. And leaned forward. Planting a long kiss on her lips with little hesitation. Cupping her face, going up and down.    
  
Amanda blinked. Diana pulled away.    
  
“Alright. No more asking for anything else. Surprised you didn’t want a million dollars.”   
  
“COULD I HAVE ASKED FOR THAT??”   
  
“Not any more.” She smirked.    
  
She and Amanda would later go on and have that date. Diana could never forgive herself for the people she lost. The people that were hurt…   
  
Her relationship with Akko was shattered, hard to repair. But… She at least got to have one person still alive. One person she was close to that was still there… And she would be DAMNED if she was ever going to make her feel unappreciated.    
  
It would later be a bit awkward, when she had to tell the story of how she met her wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I enjoyed the original Fic and this is NOT supposed to be a replacement. 
> 
> I don't want anyone in the comments talking bad about AevumAce. 
> 
> Also, I will remove this if this is crossing the line. I didn't exactly know if this is something that is okay to do.


End file.
